Picture Of His Past
by teddybaer
Summary: What if? What if he could meet her again? Her, his first love? What if? Would he feel the same emotions he had, when he saw her romping with her friends on the playground?  Bade


She was smiling at him. Her dark blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and her baby blue eyes were shining brightly, competing with her bright smile, which was formed from ear to ear. The small light blue dress she was wearing matched her blue shoes. She was sitting on a small chair, drawing some kind of picture, which lay right next to him. He smiled back and lowered his arm with her picture, to lay it gently down on the floor, where he was sitting. After mustering the picture a while longer, he finally moved on and picked up the drawing. It showed a big pink heart untidily formed and coloured, but he still _loved_ it. Yes he loved this drawing, because it meant _so much_ to him and because it was just _for him_. With a black coloured pencil, his name was drawn, at the bottom of the paper, covering almost one-quarter of the page. He threw his head back to his neck and closed his eyes, a small smile growing on his face. What if? What if he could meet her again? _Her_, his first love? What if? Would he feel the same emotions he had, when he saw her romping with her friends on the playground? When she was sitting on the swing, laughing with all her heart? Would he –

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his iron door. He sighed quietly and said in his calm, controlled voice "It's open." What was he expecting? He told them to come around, to hang. He didn't know that while cleaning up his RV he would find _her_ again. This long lasting, innocent beauty she represented in this picture was overwhelming him. He was wondering how she looked like today. But as much as he was wondering about that, he was determined to meet her someday again.

Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie entered but before they took a step further, they looked around his messy RV. Of course they were guests and they shouldn't complain, whether it was tidy or not, but they weren't quiet sure what to say, because Beck never welcomed them sitting on the floor of his messed up RV. Because no one spoke up and they were just standing there in an awkward silence, Rex took the opportunity and said: "Beck, dude. Did a bomb explode in your RV?" Beck looked up, and shook his head.

"I got distracted" he simply answered, looking down at the picture of the 4 year old girl, again smiling back at her. Tori noticed that and somehow thought he was drooling over the picture, but she couldn't really tell what it was, so she decided to ask. She walked towards him, sitting down next to him, crossing her legs. Removing the smiling girl carefully out of his hand, looking closely at her, she finally asked "Who is she?"

Soon Cat, Andre and Robbie were coming closer to take a look at the picture. They were watching him curiously, waiting for him to talk.

"She was my first true love. The first time I met her, I was…flabbergasted...I couldn't tell up from down." he finished his sentence awkwardly, still dreamy.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Tori said, smiling brightly at him. Beck nodded slightly and felt understood. "Did she…you know…did she like you, too?" she asked, expecting the worst. Beck nodded again, handing her the drawing with the pink heart. Another 'awww' escaped Tori's lips, as she watched the drawing closer.

"This is getting icky. Do you even know her name?" Rex, who felt left out, asked in his loud voice. Beck looked up and his face dropped.

"I forgot it." he pressed out, feeling frustrated. He took the drawing out of Tori's hand (who was surprised of his sudden movement) and stuffed it in a black box, all along with the picture. After closing the box, he shoved it under his bed, looking expectantly at the others.

"So where's Jade?"

_Beck&Jade_

Sitting on his bed next to Cat, he waited for Jade to come. Andre, Tori and Robbie were mustering him, wondering if he's really that calm as he always pretend to be. Well, Tori and Robbie were wondering. Andre knew that Beck was a person who was a master at controlling himself, being someone who thinks before saying or doing anything. But this girl, his first crush, bewildered Beck in a strange kind of way. He told Andre about her before. He really wanted to find her. It was like searching for the famous needle in a haystack. And Andre started worrying that this girl could drive Beck crazy, drive him crazy to the point, where he'll leave Jade and get obsessed with this girl. He was worried, worried about his best friend.

Compared to the soft knock from Tori, Jade had to draw attention to her arrival. She hammered against the door and shouted "Open the fucking door!" Beck couldn't help himself but smile at his vulgar girlfriend.

"It's open!" He called back, waiting for her to enter. She opened the door and walked in.

"Move!" she said to Cat and sat down next to Beck, as Cat stood up, to sit next to Andre.

"Do you always have to be so rude?" Tori asked, slightly annoyed by Jade's action. Jade looked at Tori.

"Mind your own business, Vega!" she spat out, turning her attention to Beck, who was still amused.

"You know, in her defence I have to say, that I always lock the door, so she has -"

"I don't need your defence." she interrupted Beck and laid her head down on his chest. He chuckled.

"So you wanna tell us a bit more about the hot chick on the picture you were gawking at?" Rex asked mockingly, causing Jade to remove her head from his chest and watch him warily.

"Which chick?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, her piercing sparkling dangerously. Beck sighed loudly, looking in Robbie's direction, who pointed helplessly at Rex. "So?" she urged, sounding calm, almost too calm.

"Your first love, man. Spit it out!" Rex shouted again and instead to relax, Jade tensed up. She knew about his first love. He told her, because he didn't want to keep any secrets from her, but somehow that didn't satisfy her. Not at all. She had the feeling, that he still liked her, still wanted to be with her, although he didn't know her. It sounded stupid, but she was jealous of a 4 year old, her boyfriend had a crush on, when he was little. The worst thing is she didn't even get to see her. Was she pretty, was she just a lapse of taste Beck seemed to have once in a while? She didn't know. And that made her go nuts.

"Again?" Jade asked, with her strong voice, although she felt hurt. Beck noticed, he always noticed. And he started to feel bad. He wanted to pull her closer, but she refused. Unfortunately that didn't go by unnoticed. Suddenly there was tension in the air, thick, breathtaking tension. No one dared to say a word. Not until Jade got up and left, left without saying anything. Their hangout session was over, as Beck desperately pressed his face against his palms and sighed.

"I'm sorry dude." Andre said sympathetically. Beck looked at him and shook his head.

"It's okay. But…can you…go, please?" I kinda feel –"

"Oh yes."

"Sure, sorry." Andre and Tori said quickly, before he could finish his sentence. They got up and Tori pulled Cat by her hand.

"Why are we leaving now?" Cat asked confused, trying unsuccessfully to free herself from Tori's grip.

"Come on, Cat." Tori pleaded slightly annoyed, pulling her towards the door.

"Bye Beck" Robbie said awkwardly, knowing he was the one, who caused all this trouble. Beck didn't bother to answer and buried his face in his pillow.

_Beck&Jade_

The next day in school Beck didn't know what to do. Should he act normal around Jade, or should he just ignore her. Hell, he didn't even know if they were having a fight or not. This whole story about his first love surfaced again and he knew that it upset her, but he couldn't help, but being interested in how _she_ looked today. Again. Half a year ago, he was frantically searching for _her_, that Jade threatened to break up with him, if he didn't stop. He stopped, but just, because he loved Jade and he couldn't really tell, if he would love this girl as much as he loved Jade. But now this feeling of emptiness crept over him again and he wanted to fill this emptiness so badly, it almost made him lose his mind. He spotted his girlfriend near Cat's colourful locker and walked over to her. Suddenly he stopped walking and looked at a girl, who was about to pass him. She had shoulder long dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. As she noticed him watching her, she smiled shyly and looked away. As she walked by, he turned around and his eyes followed her until she disappeared in the girls bathroom.

"Nice ass." a voice next to him said bluntly. Beck recognized it as Jade's voice. He turned to look at her.

"Babe, it's not-"

"Fuck you" she said and turned around. Beck quickly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her closer.

"Listen Jade. I love you and you know that. My…first…crush is nothing against you." he tried to explain, searching words, to make it sound more believable.

"Did you forget what happened last time? We almost fell apart. And now don't tell me, that your first love is nothing against me." she said, her voice filled with hurt, but her face showed her usual cold expression. "And who is she?" she asked after a long silence, pointing with her head towards the girls bathroom.

"I don't know." he answered honestly, but his answer didn't seem to satisfy her.

"We're in some serious shit, Beck, aren't we?" she asked, crossing her arms hopelessly. He just lowered his head. Again. It was all his fault. Causing his girl pain because of another girl. This wasn't his usual 'make-Jade-jealous' game. It was the same that happened half a year ago. All these fights they had were horrible. They couldn't look in each other's eyes anymore and still they were screaming ugly words at each other. Almost falling apart, but realizing their fights were useless, he gave up and hugged her instead. That was the first time and she forgave him. But would she forgive him this time? She seemed like she had no power to fight over this. To fight against a girl she didn't even know, he didn't even know. Was she worth it? This girl on this picture. This girl who haunted him? Was she worth it throwing away three years of a hard built relationship? He didn't know and all he could answer to Jade's question was this sentence he said every time he had an hour longer school than her.

"Meet me at my RV." She looked at him, but didn't say a word. She just nodded, knowing that the conversation they'll have could ruin their relationship. Beck kissed her forehead and left her standing alone in the corridor.

_Beck&Jade_

Beck parked his car in his parent's driveway and looked over to his RV. Jade must've been already there, waiting for him. He didn't know what to do. Sure he was mature enough to go in there and talk to her, but he somehow had the feeling that things were going to be worse after they finished their conversation and he wanted to run, so he wouldn't hurt her. Jade, his second or whatever love. But who cared, right? As long as he loved her with all his heart, she would always be in first place. But why did he bother so much to find _her_. His first love? He shook his head violently, because he wanted to concentrate on rescuing his relationship, not thinking about his 4 year old kindergarten crush. He entered his RV and stopped dead in his tracks. Jade was sitting on the floor in front of his bed. The black box he hid under it, the day before was in front of her and the lid had been removed carefully. Jade was staring at this picture for a while, before looking at him, finally perceiving his presence.

"Why do you have toddler picture of _me_ hidden under your bed?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo. New One-shot by me. Hope the length didn't really bother you. I've not much to say. Hopefully you enjoyed it and eager to tell me :P<strong>

**So this story was inspired by a 'Detective Conan' movie. (Don't judge me, I like it :P) And it's also dedicated to the wonderful writer lowlaury. Check out her stories if you haven't done it yet. -But seriously who haven't?**

** I'll just wrap it up, because it's 1 am right now and I'm tired.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
